


Trolls Oneshots

by BlossomedBranch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Branch being hot, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentleman, How Do I Tag, Kinky, Lemon, Lessons learned, Lot of cringe :D, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Poppy Isn't Listening Once Again, Princes & Princesses, Sweet/Hot, Trolls, hand holding, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedBranch/pseuds/BlossomedBranch
Summary: Said fuck it and made a oneshot book. Don't know what happened to my lemon oneshot thing, disappeared I guess ¯\_(ツ)_/¯It'll probably be shitty and a lot of cringe. No promises :)The tags explain most of it.Either it can be a lemon or just a regular oneshot, I dunno. And don't expect me to do recent updates, because I probably won't.[MOSTLY BROPPY]~Can Contain Some Of The Following~SexLanguageAbuseFluffKinky ShitMight Be Explicit And Or Contains Too Much Detail
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. |Broppy| I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on the first night B & P had went to go rescue their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few spelling corrections as well as adding on to it. ;>

Poppy watched as her Mandolin got thrown into the campfire by the gray troll, Of course. Listening to the strings pop, she lied back down in her bag. It was kind of uncomfortable, but comfy enough to sleep on. For Branch anyways. She sighed, rubbing her eyes anxiously. “I hope my friends are okay…” She whispered into her pillow, trying not to wake Branch. Branch overheard everything she had said. From her saying goodnights, and now wishing for her friends to be okay. Ugh, why did this pink troll have to be so difficult?

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She looked down, still fiddling with her fingers hoping he wouldn’t be angry. “Whatever, Just go to sleep!” He yelled, making her tear up. “I’m S-Sorry…” She let her body fall to the ground, pulling up her leaf (Blanket) as far as it would go. He didn’t mean to yell at her, It sort of just came out that way. After he heard her sniffling, he couldn’t take it. He got up, and walked over to her, moving her to one side of the bag. 

Her eyes shot open of the feeling that he was laying right next to her. “I’m sorry.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, hoping she wouldn’t feel weird in this position. Poppy had so many mixed emotions, she thought this was a dream. But it wasn’t, he was right here right now with his arms around her waist. It felt pretty nice. But she realized that this was Branch, the village grump. Since when was he nice?

“B-Branch…” 

“Shh…”

Branch placed soft kisses on her neck, Watching her eyes as they dilated. He could feel she was a bit tense, not to mention trying to save her friends from an evil bergen. 

He moved his hand from her waist to her chest, nearly touching her boob. She shivered at his touch, feeling his hand cover her whole chest, getting fuzzy feelings inside of her stomach. She let out a small groan, enjoying the sensation of being pressed up against him. “Poppy, Are you okay with this?” His voice was only above a whisper, with his warm breath on her neck.

“I-I…”

She couldn’t help herself, especially when she thought a troll could never feel this good. Not even Creek.

“It’s alright Poppy, I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do.” 

“C-Can you… do it again…”

Branch lied there, still leaning over her shoulder whispering against her neck. He pressed his lips up against her skin, once again feeling her shudder underneath his touch. Poppy still couldn’t cross her mind through it. Was he actually in love with her? Or was this some sort of prank?

She moved her hand down to her waist, coming in contact with a bigger hand. She lifted his hand off of her, moving her fingers into his, making them entwined. At this point, she would’ve considered him her boyfriend, but she really didn’t want to ruin this moment. 

Branch stopped kissing her neck and started moving up towards her ear, giving it small licks, along with a few nibbles. She tried to stay quiet for as long as possible, without making any noises that would make him uncomfortable. 

He could feel her holding back and barely moving. Maybe she just really liked the attention or didn’t know what to do. But he didn’t mind, as long as she was satisfied. By now, she was completely melted into him. He had every bit of control over her, and certain urges had started swarming in her body. 

“B-Branch, Please…”

“Please what?”

“L-Lower…”

Was she serious? Yes. Was he sure she wanted this? No, But he did. Branch has had dreams of worshipping her body, discovering every inch of her pink skin. He would bring her to screams of ecstasy, complimenting her the whole way. 

“Poppy, you know what you’re asking for, right?”

“I- yes… please Branch I’m-”

She was so lost for words. If someone had pointed a sword at her, she wouldn’t be able to tell them to stop. But right now, she was Branch’s main target. And those certain dreams he had, was the only thing on his mind. And he promised himself, he would do it the exact way he had dreamt it.


	2. |Broppy| Soft Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of winter and Poppy gets cold. But with her gray lover right next to her, she won't have to worry.

Her scarf was tight around her neck, creating a rash from the rough fabric. Maybe she would have to go to Satin and Chenille for a new scarf, but that would take forever knowing those two. Poppy removed the scarf from her neck, waiting for Branch. He would always help her with the simplest things. 

"Alright, This Aloe Should Work." 

She watched him carefully as he tilted her head to the side, rubbing the Aloe on her rash. 

"It shouldn't burn." 

He washed his hands off, looking back at the pink figure. "Come back tomorrow so I can put more on it." He gave her a slight smile as she hopped off the table. 

"Thanks Branch." She rubbed her arm shyly, avoiding his eyes. 

"Anytime."

He gave her a short hug, enveloping her completely.

Poppy nuzzled into his warm neck, savoring his scent of blueberries and the forest. 

Branch almost pulled away before she settled her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. 

"Can I stay with you for tonight?" She whispered, hiding her flushed cheeks. 

"I don't see why not." 

"Alright!" She pulled away from him, letting out her excitement. "Let me go get my sleeping bag and then I'll-"

"Won't be necessary." 

She turned to him with her hands on her hips, "Would you rather me sleep on the floor?" 

"I have a spare room," He opened the door next to him, "If you want to sleep in here instead." 

"Oh! That'll be fine. Thanks Branch." 

She skipped past him, closing the door behind her. 

|~|

The wind hammered against the bunker door, whistling loudly, Almost as if a tree were to fall. 

A loud bang had woke her, completely taking her out of a dream. 

"Branch..." She whispered to herself, too scared to get out of bed. "Branch?" She yelled a bit louder that time, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

To her surprise, the door opened with a click, revealing Branch in his robe. 

"Hmm," He ran his hand through his hair tiredly, "What's wrong?" 

"The storm scared me... I guess." 

Branch sat on the side of her bed, placing his hand over hers. 

"Don't be scared, you're safe down here."

He gave her a reassuring smile, pulling the blankets over her shivering body. 

"Try and get some sleep, Goodnight."

Poppy watched as he walked away from the bed. She had the urge to ask him something, not holding back.

"Hey Branch."

"Yeah?"

"Can you... Can you lay with me?" 

She pulled on her clothes silently, waiting for his answer. She could hear footsteps getting closer, which almost answered her question.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable Poppy." 

She smiled up at him, "I'm not." 

She scooted over on the bed, leaving plenty of room for him. As soon as he laid down, she cuddled into his warmth. 

"I love you Branch." 

"I love you too Pops."

She pulled his robe down a little, revealing more of his chest. She ran her soft fingers down the outlines of his barely visible abs. While Branch moved his hands through her hair, making her moan softly. She wanted to take things further, but instead, she fell asleep and called it a goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old Oneshot. ;-;


	3. |Broppy| If The Suit Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy Decided She Would Go To Her New Best Friends Party. And It Wouldn't Be One Of Those Crazy Party's With Glitter Cannons, It Would Be A Slow, Romantic Party. And She Planned On Spending The Whole Night With Branch.

The lights were hung up in trees all around, illuminating most of the ground. The snack bar was filled with hungry trolls, grabbing something to eat before going back to their dance. Unlike Poppy, she sat afar from everyone, waiting on her special troll that she'd hope to be with all night. She wore a short pink dress, similar to the usual blue one she would wear everyday, but slightly longer with more glitter. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, surprising most of the trolls that saw her. Although, she didn't wear any makeup besides a little bit of mascara. Considering she didn't know how to do her own makeup, which she found quite embarrassing. 

Poppy gazed off into the distance, watching as the other coupled trolls danced perfectly together. She didn't realize how long she had been staring until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Poppy turned her head to meet her new friend, Vanessa. Her mouth gaped wide open in shock at how beautiful she was. She wore a vanilla colored dress that almost dragged the ground, and a silver crown with a few small diamonds covering the top. "Oh Poppy, I'm so glad you came!" She felt herself being squeezed to death from her hug and almost suffocating in her perfume that smelled like vanilla and strawberries. 

"Yeah, I'm... I'm Here." She felt herself being released, letting out a heavy sigh. Poppy had never thought she would feel jealous of another troll, and she isn't even a queen! Even though she looked like she could totally be a princess. Instead, she thought it would just be best to push that feeling off to somewhere else. "So Uh, You came here by yourself?" Vanessa asked, never leaving her gaze. "Um, No, Actually. I don't know where my date is." 

"Well maybe I can help you find him, what does he look like?" The young troll sat down next to her, tilting her head sideways waiting for an answer. "Well I guess you could say he-" The girls heard a soft voice right next to them, turning their heads to only see Branch. He forgot he had to help Guy Diamond with his glitter tie and help Tiny Diamond choose his first outfit. Of course, they picked the same thing, now looking like twins. "Hey Poppy, Sorry I'm a bit late." 

Her pupils dilated from seeing the sight of her handsome boyfriend. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was wearing a black suit and tie and he had blue streaks of hair mixing into some of his black strands. She just wanted to throw herself onto him and kiss those beautiful lips like there was no tomorrow. But she didn't want to screw anything up by making a wrong move.

"Branch!" She hopped up and nearly fell into his arms, "You look handsome." She stared into his deep blue eyes, noticing the light reflecting off of them. His nose lightly brushed the tip of hers, making a light blush form on her cheeks. "And you, look beautiful Poppy." The blush on her cheeks grew more and more with every second she was with him. 

"So, you must be Poppy's boyfriend." Poppy had almost forgotten about the troll standing behind her. While still being completely enveloped in Branch's arms, she turned to meet her friend who was currently fanning her face, and batting her eyelashes in a flirty way. Branch nodded, not recognizing the fancy girl. "So, What's your name darlin'?" She asked him softly, not realizing Poppy's stares. 

"It's Branch." He replied in a low voice. Poppy could feel the slight vibration in his chest, making her feel sleepy. "Branch, huh. That's a interesting name." Branch noticed the slight smirk on her face, already knowing what she had in mind. He really wasn't a stupid troll. Branch went by a trolls behavior, and he could definitely tell she was trying to flirt with him. 

"Well I'm gonna go see if any troll needs anything. Now you two have fun." She winked and walked away, leaving the couple to themselves. Branch turned his attention back to his queen, watching how she softly nuzzled her face into his neck. Hair, She was the only thing he could ever ask for. She was everything to him, and he wouldn't dare to let a single troll lay a finger on her.

"Branch..." She mumbled into his warm neck, breathing in his earthy scent with a little bit of blueberries. "We don't have to stay here sweetheart, You already seem tired enough." She pulled herself away from him, with their hands gently brushing against each other. "I'm not, tired." She looked at him with sleepy eyes, and letting out a little yawn.

"Yeah, sure." He let out a small chuckle before picking her up bridal style. He could hear her giggle and felt two small arms wrap around his neck. "Take me home Branchie." He snorted at the name. Now what was he supposed to call her, Popsicle? 

She felt herself being placed on her soft bed, sinking into it immediately. But it still felt like something was missing. "Alright Miss Poppy. Time for you to get a good nights rest." She rolled lazily onto her back, feeling the sudden urge to whine about everything. "But I still have to take off this dressss.." Branch just stood there, crossing his arms shaking his head slowly. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you." 

"You could feed me to the Bergen's." She gave him a toothy grin, shoving her head into the pillow. "I couldn't do that. You'd probably give them diabetes." He sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. "Aww Branch. Am I really that sweet?" He only gave her a smile, which probably meant yes. "You want me to take your hair down?" She nodded into her pillow, pulling herself up. Branch scooted her onto his lap, watching as she struggled to sit up without falling asleep. He easily pulled the hairband out of her hair, watching as her hair poofed up to how it normally is. 

He smiled at how adorable she was, and how much they valued each other. Even though they didn't get to dance, this still would've been one of the best nights he's ever had. She turned around, wrapping her legs around him, still sitting in his lap. Without thinking he placed his large blue hands on her chest. "Do you... Do you mind if I help you-" She stared deeply into his eyes, trusting he would do nothing to hurt her. She grabbed his hand, and moved it up to her button. "I-If you don't mind..." He watched as she fiddled with her hands nervously, noticing the pink blush growing on her cheeks. 

That's when he leaned in, with their noses now pressing against each other, he pressed his soft lips against hers, watching as her eyelids fluttered closed. It wasn't a long kiss, but surely one to be remembered. She pulled away with a soft moan, with his hands still on her chest. He lightly undid her button, slowly pulling the dress down over her shoulders. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands on her, feeling as her dress was now completely off, exposing her pink, chubby little body. She had a small pink bra on, with white panties. 

For a second, she almost thought she heard him say wow, and it was pretty clear that he did. Poppy watched as he grabbed her other blue dress, and brought it over to her. "Actually Branch, I don't wanna wear the dress." He looked at her with confusion, already knowing that she had never gone to bed with just a bra and panties. "Well then, what do you want to-" He stopped as she started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his blue chest that was barely visible with abs. She threw it off to the side along with her dress. Branch watched her move to one side of the bed, leaving the other side for him. 

He pulled his black pants off, before getting into the plush bed. He had to say, it was a lot more comfortable than his. He felt Poppy scoot next to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you Branch, so much."

"And I love you, Queen Poppy." He whispered into her ear, pulling the sheets over the both of them before falling into one of the best dreams he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! Meet My New OC, Vanessa! You Can Already Tell She's Going To Be A Bit Of A Snobby One.


	4. The Titty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch, Darnell, Riff, Creek, Poppy, and Barb are just having a nice time together and hanging out with their new friend, Coan. Until Darnell asks Branch if he wants to watch some dirty anime clips about big anime titties. Branch said he liked small titties, but Creek and Darnell only wanted the opposite. 
> 
> With their conversation turning into a heated arguement, they politely asked Coan to bring them some snacks while they tried keeping their cool. But you can't really stay quiet if your in a shouting match with Creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a lot of cursing, so beware. :)
> 
> Nothing too spicy, but pretty dirty, and gets a little handsy too.

"Hey Riff, you got the remote?"

"yah..."

"Mind throwing it to me?"

Darnell was getting pretty tired of watching fake robots fight each other, while he was in the mood for something... dirty. He was horny, no doubt. Too bad he didn't have a girlfriend, otherwise he'd be home right now clappin some cheeks.

"I'm tired of watching this Sci-Fi shit." He pressed a few remote buttons, typing in what he had in mind.

"How bout some anime, ladies?" 

Poppy and Barb looked over at each other, still smothering their boyfriends. 

"Sure."

"Don't care dude."

Darnell didn't want TOO much, just enough to make him satisfied. It seemed the others read his mind. Branch hadn't been paying attention to anything but the glare that was coming from the other bean bag. Everything was quiet until he heard Darnells voice-

"BRANCH, do you want BIG or EXTRA LARGE?" 

"In what?" He cocked his head to the side,

"Titty size dude. Where have you been?"

"Not here, apparently."

A few strokes of his black hair made him melt, turning his head to meet the face of his Queen, Giving her a quick smile before answering Darnell,

"How about small?"

"Small?"

"Small."

Darnell bursts out in laughter, "Bro, the hell is wrong with you?" 

"What, is there something wrong with me liking small tits?" 

"Why have small tits when you can have them the size of milk jugs?"

"I hope your not suggesting Nicki Mangarage or, whatever the hell her name is." 

"You mean Minaj?" Barb corrected.

"Mmmph."

"Wow Branch, I can't believe you don't even know Nicki Minaj. I mean she's like, my biggest crush whatsoever." 

"Yeah, Too bad she doesn't date hippies." 

Darnell cleared his throat, wanting to move on already from this conversation. 

"Hey guys, can we like NOT talk and actually watch the-"

"As a matter of fact Branch, she DOES date hippies. I think, anyways."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say hippie? I think I meant gay bigfoot." 

"Annnd thats my cue." Riff walked out going to play his drums.

"See Branch? This is why I don't hang out with you, because you turn into an ass EVERYTIME!"

"NOBODY EVEN INVITED YOU HERE!" 

"Whoof, sorry that took long guys. Figured I-"

Everyone sat in their spots acting like nothing happened. Branch and Creek had a smile wider than a rainbow. 

"-make some brownies..."

"Actually Coan, uh... mind getting us some snacks? Popcorn, maybe?" Poppy suggested.

"Oh yeah, sure." he turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Creek and Branch held their smiles, eyes twitching. Darnell turned off the TV, already knowing he wouldn't be watching anything tonight. In a split second, the two men fought to get out of the hole from their chairs, leaving Barb and Poppy a laughing mess.

Branch was finally able to roll out, pouncing on top of Creek.

"YOU PURPLE BASTARD!" Branch picked him up by his neck, and threw him out the door.

"Whew." he sat back down next to Poppy, wrapping his arm around her, smiling.

"So Branch... ah... so I suppose small titties aren't bad?" Darnell let out a soft chuckle.

"Nope." Branch leaned over, pressing his lips against Poppy's, feeling her melt into his arms.

"Welp, hope these snacks will do. I only had buttered and cheddar popcorn, so I hope they work."

"Ooooh, perfect timing Coan." Barb grabbed a bowl, stuffing her face. 

"Thanks bro." Darnell took a bowl, letting Coan sit next to him.

"So, what are we watching?" 

The soft sounds of moans and kisses were heard, confirming his answer. 

This would be a great show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought I had apparently? I know it's stupid but I had to post something ;-;'
> 
> And another new OC, Coan. Literally just (CONE) but spelled differently.


End file.
